Does She Cry Tears of Ice?
by jaide10
Summary: For three years he was a prisoner. The laughingstock of his own country. Not anymore. Prince Hans escapes and flees to Arendelle, where he is again captured. What is Elsa going to do with this troublemaker, anyway? Please R&R!
1. The Escape

"How's your sister doing?"

"She's all right. Little Arabelle's been keeping her up all night though."

The two guards chuckled quietly, but both soon fell silent. There was hardly a sound in the simple white hallway. With only one way in or out, it was quite the ideal prison for the thirteenth Prince of the Southern Isles. Not even windows had been installed in this deep underground wing of the castle's dungeon, with the only light being cast by four small torches.

The guards had been stationed outside the door that led into the prisoner's cell for nearly an hour now, and something ominous seemed to hang heavy in the air. One of the men tugged his white gloves a bit higher, casting a glance at his companion. The flickering torchlight set half of his fellow guardsman's face in shadow, emphasizing the rough angles and edges of the other side. "Kind of lonely down here, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Silence settled over the pair once more. The guard scratched the back of his neck, then ran a hand through his thick black hair. His companion turned to face the prisoner's door suddenly.

"What are you doing?" the black-haired guard asked incredulously. The other man didn't answer. He pulled three keys from his coat pocket, quickly unlocking all seven locks on the massive metal door. His raven-haired partner stiffened, reaching for his sword. "Stop this at once! Have you gone mad?" The other guard threw his weight into the door, gritting his teeth, tuning out the voice of the man beside him. There was a creak, then the door swung open to reveal a dark cell.

A figure rose from its position on the bed. The details of the person's face became more visible with each step. The black-haired guard began to tremble a bit, jabbing his sword towards the approaching man. The other man patted him roughly on the back. "Don't worry, he doesn't have any weapons. Yet." The black-haired guard opened his mouth, prepared to yell for help, but a heavy fist collided with his temple before he could make a sound. He collapsed onto the ground, his sword clattering loudly beside him. It was then that the prisoner stepped out of the shadows, although a hint of their dark grasp seemed to still be held in his green eyes. "Three years of waiting have finally paid off," the Prince stated, his voice hoarse from disuse. He held out his hands, and the guard unlocked the manacles that held his wrists in place. Together, the two men dragged the black-haired guard into the cell. Once he was in, the other guard locked up the door.

"You're a mess," he said, sounding almost disgusted as he eyed his superior. The escapee only laughed. "Hey, I haven't shaved in three years. Cut me some slack." He picked up the sword off the ground, then smirked over at the guard. "I guess I owe you for helping me." The other man only grunted. "I serve the royal family. The entire royal family, that is. Anyway, we should get going, Prince Hans." Hans nodded, rolling his shoulders. "I'm going to need a boat and a map to Arendelle."


	2. Beauty is Deadly

Elsa sat calmly at her desk, her long hair falling over one shoulder as she scribbled her signature onto a document.

_And...done!_

The queen let out a relieved sigh, leaning back in her chair. She'd spent the entire day signing and reading documents and complaints, which was typical nowadays. Although she loved to take care of her kingdom, it did get a bit tedious to sit around all day, simply putting your name on things.

She gazed out one of the large arched windows, her eyes filling with longing. It had been a while since she'd gone out; perhaps a visit to the town was in order. Yes, some fresh air would do nicely.

She stood, stretching her arms above her head before straightening her long blue dress. It was quite a pretty garment, with a strapless top and golden seams. 'I'll have to pay the seamstress a visit while I'm out.' The young woman's gaze flicked once again to the world outside, where the sun was just beginning its descent. She'd have plenty of time.

Elsa smoothed down her braid, then walked over to the door. Her light blue heels clicked with each step as she exited her office and headed to the end of the hallway, down a spiraling staircase, out of the main entrance, and through the gates.

Outside, birds chirped as they soared overhead. Green surrounded the castle, evidence of the fact that spring was here to stay, at least for a while.

A certain familiar blond stepped out from behind a tree, grinning mischievously. "Queen Elsa," he greeted, bowing at the waist. Elsa curtsied to him. "What are you up to now, Christof?" He scratched the back of his neck. "Nothing. Hey, have you seen Anna?" Clearly he _was_ up to something, but Elsa decided to just let it go. "No. But take it easy on her. She's pregnant, remember?" The prince of Arendelle nodded vigorously, and Elsa continued on her way.

Anna was indeed five months pregnant. No one had been that surprised, considering the fact that Christof and Anna were madly in love with each other. Elsa found herself okay with this only because they'd waited a year to marry each other rather than a day.

The queen froze in her tracks. Quite literally, since the path beneath her feet became a bit icy. She hadn't thought about Prince Hans for a while, so the sudden memory of him startled her. She'd sensed that something was off about him the day he'd showed up in Arendelle, but she'd played it off as paranoia. After all, it had been several years since she'd even spoken to anyone but the maids.

Shaking off an odd sense of...something, she continued on her way. Several young girls had paused to stare at her, although they quickly turned away and went back to their game. Elsa was rather glad that their attention had been directed elsewhere, as a light pink blush had spread across her cheeks. She'd told herself that she wouldn't lose control anymore. At least it had only been minor.

This time.


	3. Captured!

Hans closed his eyes, feeling the wind whistle through his hair. The short auburn locks flew wildly around his head, but he paid them no heed.

Below him, people were beginning to shout.

"Traitor!" a woman screamed.

"Bastard!" some man shouted.

Hans' eyes snapped open. "Now, now. That is not a very kind word, is it?"

The other angry villagers' shouts drowned out the man's response.

Hans glared at all of them, annoyed as heck. He'd been stood up on some wooden crates and tied to a wooden pole while the townspeople shouted and threw rocks at him. Clearly they hadn't forgotten him.

The only reason he'd ended up like this was that he'd decided to push his luck. He'd come out during the day and payed the price. Now after a week of harassing the citizens of Arendelle, they'd caught him.

Now if only they'd figure out what they wanted to do with him.

Some wanted to turn him in to the queen. Others thought it would be a good idea to throw burning sticks at him. Then there were those that thought his older brothers should come teach him a lesson.

The prince began to struggle against the ropes around his waist, shoulders, and legs. _Man, they sure do know how to tie knots around here_... Groaning in frustration, he banged his head against the pole.

No one had even noticed how ruggedly handsome he looked! He'd left a little stubble on his jaw when that idiotic guard helped rescue him, and cut his hair while still leaving it messy.

_I almost wish they would kill me... Then I wouldn't have to listen to their boring squabbling. _Hans sighed quietly, gazing at the villagers around him.


	4. Conceal

Elsa gazed at the town as it came into view. Something seemed to be happening in the square; it looked as if every person around had come out to see the spectacle. A large group of angry men had gathered around a tall wooden pole and were shouting insults at someone else. Women and children poked their heads out of windows, throwing stones down at whoever was the center of their attention.

The young queen glanced over her shoulder at the two guards that had followed her on horseback. They'd been just barely within sight on the way here, but now that they saw what was happening both men galloped up to her side. She held her hand up to stop them, then began hurrying up the lane.

As she neared the area of tension, she could see the abandoned carts and unattended shops that had been hastily left by their owners. _What is going on?_

She came to a halt at the edge of the crowd, her bright blue eyes filled with confusion and worry. "Excuse me, sorry, please move, queen coming through." She pushed her way through the crowd, finally reaching the front of the group.

What she saw before her was startling.

**Hans' POV**

Hans winced as a particularly large stone hit him in the jaw. That would leave a mark.

"Can't we all get along? I would've saved you all from the queen's—ow!"

"Shut up, you dirty rotten good-for-nothing piece of—"

"Ahem."

Everyone froze, turning to look at the fierce woman who had somehow slipped in unnoticed. Her expression was icy, anger reflected in every move she made. She stepped forward, her long blue dress swishing around her ankles.

"Elsa."

"That's Queen Elsa to you!" she snapped.

Hans chuckled. She was just as feisty as he remembered. "So what brings you here? Come to witness my brutally painful death? And Anna said _I_ had a frozen heart? Wow."

The air seemed to get ten degrees cooler around him. "I'd shut my mouth if I were you." The young woman stalked over, crossing her arms and glaring up at him.

"Oh sure, hit a guy when he's tied up. Not very noble, is it?"

He wasn't expecting her to punch him so hard.

He winced as her fist connected with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Nice hit...for..a..girl," he panted out, smirking weakly.

The queen stepped back, clutching her hand as if he'd burned her. Served her right.

"Guards, just knock him out. I'm sick of hearing his annoying voice. And take him back to the castle for questioning." Her voice was all business, not a hint of emotion in it. The guards nodded and dismounted, then one began roughly cutting away at the ropes. The other raised his hand and hit him right upside the head.


End file.
